Pirate's Destiny
by SKRowling
Summary: Captain West is looking for a way to gain great power and makes a deal with a double crossing Colony governor. When she discovered a stowaway on her ship. She spared her life and her own life was changed forever. AU Jori/Bade - Tandre Friendship. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. well that's it everything else is mine.
1. Prologue: Near Death

**A/N: So I was watching the History Channel, which I probably should do all the time because it gives me such fantastic story ideas. So THis was on the history of Pirates. They started telling the romantic stories of Piracy and how untrue they were. I am not a Pirate movie watching person, but I wanted to try my hand at writing a nautical tale. So here it is... Just a little taste, tell me how you like it.- S.K.  
**

* * *

**Pirate's Destiny**

**Prologue: Near Death**

I will not allow this to happen again. I was boarded once; biggest mistake I ever made trusting some man to penetrate my defenses. I wrapped the end of the rope to my hand and held on tight as I swung my sword to cut the rope that held up top sail.

I allowed the weight at the other end to catapult me into the thick of the battle for my ship, which will not become the prize to the government of the union. I swiped my sword at a Navy soldier and he fell, bleeding, to his knees. My cannons sounded to the left as they shot at the Navy's ships. "No!" I yelled. They were certain to sink my ship now.

"Captain West, look out!" I heard her voice, alarmed, and I knew I better heed her warning. As I turned, I had no time to react as the heavy mast crashed onto my chest. "NO!" she screamed and scrambled toward me. She fought off nearby attackers. It was she they had come for. But they did not imagine that she did not want to be rescued.

She was formidable; her long limbs engaged in combat, you would never imagine that someone born of her caliber would be able to fend for herself. She skillfully rid herself of her attackers and crawled to me. "Victoria…" I moaned.

"Jade, Jade, Jade… Please don't leave me."

"An-Andre…" was all that I could say before my world began to go black.

"NO…Don't you dare!" she screamed and I was gone.

You know, this is not the first time she's saved my life. It isn't the first time she's tried to pull me from death's door. So glad I didn't kill her when I had the chance.

Just when I was beginning to think a pirate's life was probably not what I needed. It all ends like this. Oh Victoria…


	2. One: A Reid

**A/N: Sorry guys, I had this written months ago... like a week after the last chapter. But I want this story like all of my stories, really really good. So I had to sit on it a bit then come back to it because I am not a pirate type person... But I was watching a pirate style thing and I wanted to write a story so here this is. Finally chapter two I apologize... I do so hope that you still are loving the other stories in my arsenal to keep you busy as you waited. Check them out. They are still being up dated... at least one story a week. I haven't written anything this week because I have no time... my mom is ill but I remembered I had this ready for you and wanted to update something. so enjoy! - S.K.**

* * *

**A Raid (One year before)**

I drew my sword and held it over his neck. "Move, Beckett, and die." I stated as my men flooded his estate on Hispaniola. Beckett was the governor of this small Haitian colony. He was one of those men, who believed the world revolved around them.

He freezed as my sword pressed at his Adam's apple, but he didn't seem frightened of me. Rather, he seemed to be tentatively trying limits. That arrogant son of a bitch! did he not know that I would kill him? "You'd be a fool if you did," he challenged. "I am worth more to you alive than dead."

"Alive or dead makes no difference to me," I spat at him.

"The government would pay handsomely for my ransom," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're intelligent, Captain. Or are your female sensibilities impairing your faculties?"

"Impairing my fa-" I growled and pressed the blade on his flesh to draw blood. "This is not about the money…Though it helps."

"Oh…so this is just a case of female hysteria gone untreated." He chuckled. "I could help with that…"

I growled again and lifted the hilt of my sword and brought it down on to his head, knocking him unconscious. "Get him on board and let the French of Haiti government know we have him and are expecting this handsome reward." I scoffed and turned away from the unconscious governor.

I spotted a coffer under his desk and pulled it out. When I opened it, I found a bounty of gold coin within it. The little weasel was stealing from the colony. I turned my head and called out to my matelots. "The coffer is full. Robert, get this out of here."

Robert, my fist mate stopped. His hands full of a pretty little brunette. I let my sailors have any women they find appealing. If Beckett's little bitch is what Robert wants, it's what he will get. He turned to a scrawny, tall blond man and shoved the girl at him. "Restrain her and have her sent to my cabin."

He ran over to me. "What is it, Captain West?"

"It is an embarrassment of riches. That's what it is," I said, flipping the lid of the ornate chest.

"They call us pirates?" Robert asked no one in particular as he ran his fingers through the gold.

"Let's get it out of here before Sinjin decides to defile your prize," I said and we grabbed the chest, one on each side.

As we headed out of the governors estate, I spotted some slaves primed for execution. It appeared as though they were serving for the purpose of becoming the example for others who dared escape.

I smiled and headed for them. I didn't need slaves, I needed allies. Who better to be a pirate's ally than a free man? Haiti could be a haven for me…That is, if these men were going to do what I thought they would. I cut one fierce-looking slave loose and handed him my torch.

"Mercí," he said as he freed the rest of the slaves and attacked government facilities in the colony.

Once safely on my way to my ship, Robert and I looked out upon the destruction the slaves brought on the colony. "You freed them?" Robert asked breathlessly. I turned to face him and smiled.

"There is no better Ally than a freed man." He smiled back and we both looked at the brown-haired girl, whom was bound by ropes and gagged, sat in the dingy.

She did not look frightened; perhaps the pirates intrigued her. This was no lady. She had fantasies of pirates. She's lucky; we are not like most. I did not take my eyes off of her, but I asked Robert a question. "Where is the governor?"

"In the dingy last…Berf wrangled him and took him ahead while we gathered our prize."

"Robert, your charge has no fear. Careful," I whispered to him, turning away from her again, my eyes back on the flashes of light from the burning estate in the distance.

"I will…" he stated. Sighing, he added, "She is beautiful."

"Aye…" I answered and turned to the girl. "Ungag her." I waited as Robert pulled the kerchief from her mouth. Her large brown eyes scanned me and as the kerchief was removed, it revealed a deep dimple on her cheek. Her olive complexion screamed of her Mediterranean heritage, though it could also mean she had been out in the sun in this tropical atmosphere.

She gasped for breath. "Thank you."

"What be your name?" I asked.

"I am Caterina Valentine, consort to the governor." I raised my eyebrow at her response.

"Your boldness is surprising."

"Why should I pretend to be something I am not…It would only make it more appealing for your men to defile me had I not been blemished already."

"It really wouldn't have mattered really," I responded, turning away from her and looking out to the looming ship. "You are Robert's prize…Whether he wants to share you with the rest or not is his decision."

She looked at my first mate and cringed. Then she looked at me. "I make an excellent captain's prize," she stated. "I am a great nurse…I…I know how to treat hysteria…"

I looked at her and sneered. "Ah…I can take care of that myself. I prefer a more robust nurse for that, malady." I laughed and grabbed onto the rope, looped it on the dingy's ring so that it could be hoisted up, and ascended the rope ladder.

As I climbed, the first rays of sun began to light the sky. I climbed over the railing on to the deck and looked out at the slit of sun just above the line of the water, the reflection of its bright yellow flames blinding me as I stared.

I handed the rope to Berf and walked over to the prone prisoner, my heavy boots thudding loudly on the wood and awakening the fool on the ground. I crouched in front of the prone man. I spit in his face to awaken him completely. "Sit up, slag."

One of my matelot propped him up and he looked up at me. His intense brown eyes did unspeakable things to me. It had been awhile. A captain does not lay with his crew. The act requires a modicum of submission that I would never allow. Maybe Beckett would be fun to have around, as long as he kept his mouth shut. "How much are you worth?"

"If you pull your strings right, there could be many more coffers full in your future."

"What makes you think you will survive this?"

"There is no need to be afraid. I will only exit this world when God allows me to. My time has not yet come."

I stood and stared down at him. "You better be right about the coffers," I said and turned my back on the prisoner. I'd heard something behind me that was not what I was used to. I looked around the slightly darkened deck and I saw some movement behind a barrel of rum. I walked slowly toward the barrels of drink and drew my sword. "Come out! Or face the wrath of Captain West."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun... who is it? what are they doing there? What will Jade do... Stay tuned.  
**


End file.
